The Digital Image Analysis core will complement the Intravital Multi-photon Microscopy Core by providing digital image processing services for O'Brien investigators to support data exploration and quantification. The Core will provide analysis services, will train investigators in the use of image analysis software and will develop new tools to enhance and extend the visualization and quantification of deep tissue microscopy images. In particular the Digital Image Analysis core will develop and distribute user-friendly software that will provide effective, efficient tools for quantifying 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional fluorescence microscopy images. These services will be made available remotely through the dissemination of free, flexible image analysis software and an interactive televisualization system. The Digital Image Analysis Core will provide researchers with powerful new tools enabling them to conduct novel studies addressing fundamental issues of renal physiology, cell biology and pathophysiology.